Finally
by xAlbusPotterx
Summary: Ariana has had a rough childhood, that is, until she goes to Hogwarts. She meets new people that are, finally, on her side. Finally, she has a home. When she meets the Potter children and two boys, Jack and Finn, her life will change forever. What will happen when everyone finds out her darkest secrets, or when both the Potter children fall for Aria? Rated T


A/N: Well, hello there. First of all, I'm going to say that I don't own HP or any of its characters, which is obvious, really. If I did, that would make me THE JK Rowling, and if I was, why would I be sitting on my bed, writing this pointless fanfiction. Also, every chapter is going to have Ariana's POV and another person's POV. ANYWAYSS! To the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

•ARIANA'S POV•

Hogwarts. Didn't think this day would ever come. But all of a sudden it seemed like it was going really fast. I got my letter over the summer while, of course, my mother wasn't home. Well, my mum is never home, but that is a totally different story.

So today was the day I go to Hogwarts. I'm muggleborn, by the way, in case you were wondering. I've known about Hogwarts since I was about 6 years old. You probably don't want to know how or why though. What was that? Oh you DO want to know? Its alright, THAT comes up later in this story.

"Daniel?" I called out. Daniel is my family's butler, or as I like to call him, my second "father.".

"Ariana, don't worry about school. You'll do great. And try not to think about what has happened to you before," Danny said to me. as we were driving to King's Cross Station. "I'm not worried!" I said, trying to sound as believable as I could. To be honest, I was happy to go.

As I walked onto Platform 9 3/4, I noticed that parents were kissing and hugging their children. My mum, like I mentioned, is almost never home. My father…let's change the subject now. Anyways, I walked onto the Hogwarts Express. I didn't know where to go so I kept walking until I found a compartment that wasn't already full. It seemed like a decade until I finally reached a compartment with two fiery-red haired children-a boy and girl-who were obviously also starting their first year. I opened the door, asking, "May I join you?"

The red-haired girl answered me back, saying "Yes." I sat down and casually said, "I'm Ariana Hayes. WAIT NO. I'm Ariana Hudson, not Hayes. You can call me Aria," ending a lot more awkwardly than I had imagined. These poor almost-strangers must think I'm mental for not knowing my own name.

"Okay then…I'm Lily Potter,"  
"Is this your brother?" I asked, signaling to the not-talkative ginger.  
"I'm Hugo Weasley; we're cousins." he responded.  
"Speaking of…" Lily said slowly.

Two boys with brown messy hair ran in, plopping down on the seats. "Hey, Lil, Hugo, other person I have never encountered…" said one of the boys, slightly taller than the other.  
"James, this is Ariana-" she pauses, looking from him to me, "-and Aria, this is one of my loud brothers James."

The other boy introduced himself. "Hey, I'm Albus, Lily's other loud brother."  
"Aria Hudson," I nodded.  
"I take it you're a first year?" Albus said, sounding more like a question than a statement.  
"Yeah, I'm a muggle-born."  
"What house are you hoping to get in? I'm a Gryfinndor."  
"Al, she is a muggle-born! She might not know what the houses even are!" Lily snapped.  
"Actually, Gryfinndor sounds nice to me, I would hope not to be in Slytherin though."  
"It seems she does know!" Hugo replied. (I almost forgot he was there.)

After a couple of jokes, stories, and Chocolate Frogs (I got Ron Weasley who was apparently Hugo-and Rose, his older sister-'s father), two more boys came in, one laughing very much.

"Do you mind?" a blonde boy asked.  
"Nope," said James smoothly.  
"I'm Noah," said the blondie. "And this-" pointing to the laughing one "-is my idiot of a best friend Finn."  
"James,"  
"Albus,"  
"Lily,"  
"Aria,"  
"Hugo," we all responded.  
"So what's up with you?" asked Lily directed to Finn.  
All I could make out were the words "dung bomb."  
James and Al have him a high-five.

Boys

The rest of the way to Hogwarts was fun. I actually had friends, and maybe an actual home at Hogwarts. Maybe for a while I could forget about my cruel past and think about a chance to be an amazing future.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

•ALBUS'S POV•

"Albus, WAKE UP," was the first thing I heard the morning of my first day of third-year Hogwarts. My younger sister Lily shook me while I, on the other hand, was very comfortably enjoying my beauty sleep. I mean, come on, you don't just wake up looking as perfect as I do.

"Mum says you have to wake up or we'll all be late for school, and its my first day. I don't want to be late, unlike some people," she said, slapping my arm.  
"Okay" I replied.  
"So get up!" Lily remarked impatiently.

As soon as she left my room, I got up and did my morning routine. When I finished, I walked into the kitchen, finding my mother checking my brother, James, suitcase for any prank supplies. James and I are best friends. We get in fights a lot, but we end up forgetting it five minutes later. We always love to pull pranks.

"Mum! I don't have anything!" James argued.  
"Fine, James. You better behave yourself over there!"  
"Mum! When I have I ever behaved myself?" James said as he winked.

X

James, Lil, and I walked onto the Hogwarts Express. Lily said that she would meet us later. She walked into a separate compartment that our cousin, Hugo, was sitting in. James and I kept walking down until we found some friends. James met up with some girl, as I started to talk to one of my classmates, Sam.

After awhile, I got James and we went back to the compartment that Lil went into earlier. Only this time, there was another girl in there with Hugo and Lily. She had brown, wavy hair. She also had stunning, greenish eyes. As she talked to Lily, I noticed her high cheekbones. I could tell she was a first year.

"Hey, Lil, Hugo, other person I have never encountered before…" James said, directing to the new girl.  
"James, this is Ariana-" Lily pauses, looking from him to Ariana, "-and Aria, this is one of my loud brothers James."

Wanting to be involved in the conversation, I said, "Hey, I'm Albus, Lily's other loud brother."  
"Aria Hudson," she nodded.  
"I take it you're a first year?" I said, sounding more like a question than a statement.  
"Yeah, I'm a muggle-born." she said.  
"What house are you hoping to get in? I'm a Gryfinndor."  
"Al, she is a muggle-born! She might not know what the houses even are!" Lily snapped.  
"Actually, Gryfinndor sounds nice to me, I would hope not to be in Slytherin though." Aria quickly responded.  
"It seems she does know!" Hugo replied.

After telling stories and eating candy, two boys loudly interrupted us.

"Do you mind?" a blonde boy asked.  
"Nope," said James smoothly.  
"I'm Noah," said the blondie. "And this-" pointing to the laughing one "-is my idiot of a best friend Finn."  
"James,"  
"Albus,"  
"Lily,"  
"Aria,"  
"Hugo," we all responded.  
"So what's up with you?" asked Lily directed to Finn.  
"We set off a dung-bomb in a person's hood of their sweatshirt," Finn responded.  
James and I gave them high fives. Lily rolled her eyes.

The rest of the way to Hogwarts was pretty cool, considering we laughed most of the way. Above all, I noticed how much we all go along with eachother and I studied each person. Aria seemed like she really needed to laugh with someone, almost as though she didn't have any friends at home. I couldn't exactly tell why. The way she laughed was so freely. Her smile was beautiful…sorry, I'm getting off topic here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: okay so I'm really happy with this :) I hope you guys are too. I also want you to know how I picture my characters so far. I'll add more people to the list as we go along and meet more people. Also, most if these characters will actually be younger than the people, but as they get older, they will start to be the same age.

Ariana - a younger Danielle Campbell

Albus - a (barely) younger Nash Grier (substitute {unfortunately} his beautiful blue eyes for beautiful green eyes)

James - younger Camron Dallas

Lily - Ellie Darcey-Alden (eventually older)

Hugo - Ryan Turner

Finn - (very) young Logan Lerman

Jack - younger Matthew Espinosa


End file.
